La jeune fille aux yeux verts
by Llianel
Summary: Lily est une jeune fille mystérieuse, douce et renfermé mais un jour tout cela va changé car un certain garçon va découvrir son secret et sa veritable indentité. !ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!
1. Le départ

Salut, bein voilà comme promis mon premier chapitre de la fic dont je t'ai parlé et j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise et que tu ne t'attendais pas à quelque chose de beaucoup mieux. Voilà donc le premier chapitre de l'histoire. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme titre alors j'ai choisi celui-ci car c'est ce qui se remarque le plus chez Lily. Donc voilà maintenant à toi de lire et de me dire ce que tu en pense. Si tu veux me répondre, envois moi un message à llianel@hotmail.com,  
  
La jeune fille aux yeux verts.  
  
Chapitre I: Le départ.  
  
« _Encore une nuit sans lune, Crystal.Cela n'annonce rien de bon. » murmura une jeune fille au regard triste et où sur son bras, était posé un phénix aux couleurs d'argent et d'océan(ce qui est rare, vous en conviendrez!)!  
  
Sur un canapé, en face d'une cheminée, était assise une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux tirant plus sur le châtain et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant! Cette jeune fille nommée Lily Evans n'avait que seize ans et pourtant dans ses grands yeux verts on pouvait lire tellement de tristesse qu'on avait tout de suite envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour effacer la peine sur son visage! Et pourtant Lily était une jeune fille comme les autres, elle avait des amies, une s?ur, certes elle avait perdu ses parents l'année passée mais beaucoup de personnes les avaient perdu en ces temps difficiles et puis se n'était que ses parents adoptifs. Non ce n'était pas ça que renfermait Lily mais bien autre chose, un lourd secret qu'elle ne pouvait révéler. Maintenant qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, elle vivait dans une chambre d'hôtel l'été et le reste de l'année dans une école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.Et oui Lily n'était vraiment pas une jeune fille comme les autres car elle était une sorcière.  
  
« _ Lily! Mais quesque tu fais la toute seule assise devant la cheminée?! »  
  
La jeune fille qui venait de s'adresser à Lily n'était autre qu'une ses meilleures amies, Aurora Black.Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus et de magnifiques yeux bleus cristallins.  
  
« _ Bonsoir Rorie(surnom, comme vous en doutés, d'Aurora), j'avais juste besoin de me retrouver seule, c'est tout. Pourquoi cette question? »  
  
« _ Oh! pour rien, je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Tu es bizarre en ce moment! C'est ta s?ur qui te tracasse à ce point? »  
  
« _ Non ce n'est pas Pétunia, c'est juste que je n'aie pas envie de quitter Poudlard! »  
  
« _ Oui je sais bien mais que veux-tu y faire, c'est comme ça. Et puis je ne compte pas te laisser toute seule tout l'été, après tout je suis ta meilleure amie non? »  
  
« _ Oui, évidemment que tu l'es, toi et May vous êtes les seules. »  
  
« _ Bon alors on va pouvoir aller se coucher, car il est tard et demain on a une longue journée de train qui nous attend! »   
  
Tout en disant ça, Aurora tira Lily de son canapé pour le dortoir des filles et elles montèrent jusque dans leur chambre puis s'endormirent chacune de leur côté.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla avec l'esprit embrumé et l'impression d'avoir traversé des milliers de kilomètres à pieds. Elle avait mal aux jambes ainsi qu'aux chevilles et aux abdominaux.  
  
« _ Tous les matins c'est pareil, faut que sa cesse. » maugréa-t-elle, tout en se levant et en s'habillant.  
  
Après ça, elle descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor(Poudlard étant divisé en quatre maisons: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsoufle et Serpentard) pour rejoindre ses amies. Là, assis sur le même canapé sur lequel elle était assise hier soir, se tenaient les Maraudeurs, Aurora et May en pleine discussion. Les Maraudeurs étaient une bande de quatre garçons qui aimaient faire des farces à tout bout de champ et qui adoraient faire enrager les professeurs. Parmi les Maraudeurs on pouvait compter le ténébreux et mystérieux Remus Lupin, le charmeur et provocateur Sirius Black, le séduisant et malicieux James Potter et enfin le suiveur de la bande, Peter Pettigrow. Ces quatre garçons étaient les plus populaires et les plus redoutés ainsi qu'appréciés de tout Poudlard. Sirius étant le frère jumeau d'Aurora, Lily le connaissait bien ainsi que ses amis. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement Remus et Sirius qu'elle considérait comme ses grands frères et James qui devait être le seul avec qui elle rigolait autant. Mais pour Peter c'était une autre histoire, elle le trouvait plutôt bizarre et pleurnichard, assez trouillard en plus. Il n'était pas très beau à regarder, plutôt enveloppé et petit avec ça, alors que les trois autres étaient séduisants et gentils. Sirius avait des cheveux noirs, comme ceux de sa soeur mais sans les reflets bleus, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du cou, les yeux marrons avec des éclats dorés à l'intérieur et un corps de rêve! James, lui avait des yeux bleu-marine et des cheveux noirs de jais toujours désordonnés. Il portait des lunettes aux moutures d'argent qui lui donnait un petit air intello et avait un vrai corps d'athlète. Quant à Remus, il avait les cheveux blonds cendré aux éclats dorés, des yeux noirs charbonneux(sa ce dit?) aux reflets verts et de temps en temps, encadrés de cernes. Il était certes un peu moins grand que Sirius et James, qui eux mesuraient un mètre quatre-vingt huit pour l'un et un mètre quatre- vingt six pour l'autre, mais il dépassait largement Peter(qui lui mesurait un mètre soixante-dix-neuf) alors que lui mesurait un mètre quatre-vint quatre, enfin bon vous voyez la différence!  
  
« _ Salut Lys! Bien dormi? » lui demanda James en lui faisant une petite place à côté de lui.  
  
"_ Oui à peu prés, merci James. Et vous, vous n'avez pas été trop dérangés par les soit disant ronflements de Peter, même si je doute qu'il ronfle »  
  
« _ Merci Lily et si je ronfle ces derniers temps, c'est que j'ai le nez bouché! Et puis vous n'avez qu'à vous entendre. L'un qui parle et qui crie parfois, l'autre qui bouge comme c'est pas possible et enfin le dernier qui murmure des sortilèges ou je ne sais trop quoi. » Au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait les sons de la nuit du dortoir des garçons, les trois autres se mirent à rougir comme jamais.  
  
« _ Sa va Pet, on ne voulait pas te vexer en disant ça, t'es trop susceptible. » Tout en disant ça, James et Sirius ébouriffèrent les cheveux blonds de Peter qui lui, étouffait sous la poigne des deux garçons.  
  
« _ Bon, pas que je veuille vous déranger mais nous on commence sérieusement à avoir faim, alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher d'étouffer Peter pour qu'on puisse descendre. »dit May tout en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
  
May était une jeune fille plutôt jolie, aux grands yeux violets et aux cheveux blonds. Elle arborait toujours un sourire et avait un dynamisme à en faire fondre plus d'un! Lily, Rorie et May formaient le "Trio infernal". Elles avaient étaient nommées ainsi car elles étaient toujours partantes pour des farces et pour enfreindre les règlements et évidemment parce qu'elles faisaient fondre tous les garçons de Poudlard(même les Maraudeurs qui avaient chacun une préférence différente) sans s'en rendre compte ou les faisaient tous souffrir! Mais la seule différence avec les Maraudeurs c'était qu'elles ne se laissaient jamais prendre par les profs, elles étaient extrêmement douées pour brouiller les pistes!  
  
« _ Hey May, pourquoi es-tu si pressée? Aurais-tu un rancard avec un certain pouffsoufle ou bien avec un de ces serdaigles prétentieux? »  
  
Tout en disant sa, Sirius passa un bras possessif autour des frêles épaules de May et en la rapprochant de lui.  
  
« _ Comme ça, Sirius, ce cher Sirius serait jaloux, intéressant, très intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas? Et puis de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas si oui ou non j'ai un rencard comme tu dis! »  
  
« _ Ok, ok, ne te fâche pas May chérie, je posais juste une simple question. »  
  
« _ Ouais, ouais c'est ça, c'est ça... » grommela-t-t'ellle tout bas  
  
« _ Pardon? » lui dit Sirius en souriant et en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de May.  
  
Puis ils descendirent tous ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils s'assirent tous devant la table des Gryffondors. Comme chaque matin, était disposé une grande variété de plats préparés par les elfes de maisons. Tout le monde se servit un peu de tout sauf Lily qui, elle, ne toucha pas à son assiette ce qui inquiéta gravement les filles qui avaient l'habitude de s'inquiéter un peu trop à son goût. Pendant tout le déjeuner, Sirius ne quitta pas May des yeux qui en était exaspérée ce qui ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux perçants d'Aurora qui s'empressa de sortir du pétrin son amie.  
  
« _ Sirius et si tu arrêtais de regarder May comme un animal de cirque et finissais de manger proprement au lieu de tout laisser tomber à côté de ton assiette! »  
  
« __ Euh, oui tu as raison Rorie, je le ferais plus... »lui dit Sirius plutôt gêné que tout les regards de la Grande Salle soient braqués sur lui alors qu'il était dégoulinant de lait et était recouvert de cornflakes autour de la bouche!Ce qui fit rire tout le monde y compris les professeurs et Lily au grand soulagement des filles qui s'inquiétaient toujours pour elle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
« _ Bon, alors vérifions encore une fois si on n'a rien oublié. Sous nos lits, sous les armoires, dedans, dans les tables de chevet et enfin dans le bureau. Non, j'ai tout et vous les filles, Rorie, Lils? »  
  
« _ Non, moi j'ai tout, y compris l'os que Sirius a laissé traîné l'autre soir en nous en espionnant. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je le lui rende à ce pauvre petit toutou!Et toi Lils? »  
  
« _ Si, je crois que j'ai perdu quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas vu mon gilet bleu, je l'avais laissé là l'autre soir en me couchant. »  
  
« _ Non désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu mais peut-être que tu la laissé dans la chambre des garçons lors de la dernière réunion. »  
  
« _ Non, sa m'étonnerait car ils me l'auraient rendu depuis, quand même. »  
  
« _ Ah moins que... tu aies un admirateur secret parmi les Maraudeurs, peut- être James? »  
  
« _ Non, sûrement pas, on est trop ami pour ça. J'ai sûrement dû l'oublier dans la salle commune et quelqu'un l'aura pris. Tant pis, c'est pas grave, après tout ce n'est qu'un gilet. »Mais Lily ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait car ce gilet avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère adoptive et c'était l'un des derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle.  
  
Après avoir fait leurs valises, les filles descendirent et allèrent rejoindre les garçons qui les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée plutôt bondé.  
  
« _ Ben vous en avez mis du temps, qu'est-ce que vous trafiquiez encore, on ne part que pour deux mois. »demanda Sirius empressé de rentrer car il avait prévu, avec Remus et James, de concocter de nouvelles blagues hilarantes et des produits en tous genres qui faisaient rire tout le monde sauf les professeurs.  
  
« _ Oh ça va frérot, y'a pas le feu, on sait tous que tu as hâte de revoir maman. » lui répondit Aurora avec ce petit sourire qui faisait fondre une partie de la gente masculine de Poudlard(les deux autres parties étant réservées à May et Lily)  
  
« _ On cherchait le gilet bleu de Lily, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard? » demanda May qui vola au secours de Sirius qui était plutôt gêné.  
  
Les quatre garçons firent signe que non même si James avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise mais personne ne fit attention enfin c'est ce qu'il crut car Lily, observatrice q'elle était, l'avait vu mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Ils montèrent à six dans une calèche : Lily, James, Sirius, May, Aurora et Remus ; Peter était dans la suivante puisqu'une calèche ne peut contenir que six personnes. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs compartiments habituels, au bout du train.  
  
« _ Bon, alors May et Lily, qu'est-ce que vous faites pendants les vacances? Je ne te le demande pas Rorie parce qu'on va se voir. »  
  
« _ Je pense qu'avec mes parents et Mathilde, ma petite s?ur, on va aller en Afrique du Sud pour un petit safari !Puis je devrais revenir début août et je devrais venir passer le reste des vacances chez Rorie et Sirius. »  
  
« _Quant à moi, je ne sais pas trop encore, je verrai sûrement ma s?urette préférée et après on verra bien. »  
  
« _ Tu ne va pas chez Rorie cet été avec nous ? » lui demanda May surprise.  
  
Mais Lily ne répondit pas à la question car le train était arrivé et elle se précipita en dehors du compartiment en faisant voler ses bagages jusqu'à un chariot(la magie en dehors du collège étant autorisé à partir de la cinquième année) et se précipita de l'autre côté de la barrière magique puis disparut dans la foule ;ce qui surprit le plus ses amis, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de leur dire au revoir(et je vous assure qu'une Lily ne disant pas au revoir ce n'est pas une Lily !).  
  
« _ Salut Lily, comment s'est passé ton année ? » lui demanda sarcastiquement une femme aux traits sévères et au regard vif souligné de grosses rides et d'un chignon bien trop serré pour ses traits, se qui la rendait encore plus sévère !  
  
« _ Bien, merci et vous, comment-allez vous ? » lui répondit Lily tout aussi sarcastiquement et faisant autant d'effort pour cacher son dégoût envers elle.  
  
Puis elles partirent dans une automobile rouge plutôt voyante, trop, au goût de Lily, aux vitres teintées et qui ne comportait aucune immatriculation !  
  
Voilà mon premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais ni trop cours. Je vais essayer d'écrire le deuxième chapitre le plus vite possible puisqu'on est en vacances. J'espère que sa va plaire et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographes. Merci de m'avoir lut et si possible réponds-moi pour me dire ce que tu en pense et si je dois la mettre sur fanfiction.net, sa me ferait plaisir. Llianel. 


	2. L'île sacrée

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse pour la note du premier chapitre, je l'avais changé mais mon ordi a déconné ! Donc voilà apparemment ça vous à plut, ce qui ma encouragée à écrire le deuxième chapitre. En passant, je profite d'avoir toute votre attention pour vous dire d'aller lire la fic de Christel, The Angels City, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lut, elle est géniale !Bon maintenant à vous de jouer ou plutôt de lire et n'oubliez pas de m'écrire un petit mot ou une review, c'est pareil.  
  
Disclamer : Je l 'ai pas mit la dernière fois mais ce cou si, si (désolez Christel), donc comme vous vous en doutez tous, rien ne m'appartient à part certaines idées et certains personnages. Tout le reste appartient à J.K (notre auteur(pour la plus part) préféré !), à M.Zimmer Bradley (auteur Des Dames du Lac) ou encore à Christel (qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me passés certaines de ses idées)  
  
Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire. Voici le chapitre :  
  
Chapitre II : L'île sacrée.  
  
Lily se trouvait dans une voiture rouge et non immatriculée qui roulait vers une direction qu'elle connaissait bien mais pourtant tout semblait différent à ses yeux maintenant qu'elle avait atteint l'age de l'initiation. La route semblait plus ancienne, les fleurs plus nombreuses, le soleil plus radieux, tout était plus beau qu'avant, mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ça. Quand tout à coup, sortant de ses pensées, elle se retrouva assise sur le dos d'une jument au pelage blanc et était habillée d'une longue tunique de lin blanc tenu par une fine ceinture dorée, c'était normal de voyage pour les prêtresses. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, à la façon des prêtresses d'Avalon, par une unique tresse et parsemée de minuscules petites fleurs blanches. Cet accoutrement était plutôt familier aux yeux de Lily mais elle ne l'avait jamais porté auparavant, seules les prêtresses y avaient droit. C'était vraiment étrange car elle n'avait pas encore était initiée, enfin, pas qu'elle s'en souvienne. A ses côtés se trouvait, aussi sur un cheval, Lysandre, celle qui était venu la chercher à la gare. Lysandre était une jeune prêtresse confirmée et en qui la Dame d'Avalon faisait confiance. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux étrangement noirs. Elle était habillée de la même façon que Lily mais elle portait en plus un voile fin et bleu lui recouvrant le visage. Elle avait l'air plutôt sévère sous ses airs majestueux et responsables mais il n'en était rien, malgré l'accueil sévère qu'elle avait réservé à Lily, elle aimait bien cette jeune fille au caractère doux et passif mais qui pouvait se révéler sévère et dur. Elle (Lily) avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on avait pitié d'elle dès qu'elle vous regardez avec son regard empli de tristesse et d'amertume mais qui, pourtant, pouvait être si rieur. Cette jeune fille avait un don incroyable, elle serait sûrement la prochaine Dame du Lac. Mais Lysandre n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà les chevaux s'arrêtèrent devant une île entourée de brumes ; à travers, on pouvait apercevoir une église en bas d'une ancienne montagne qui s'était affaissée depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Cette île qu'on voyait à travers les brumes n'était que l'aspect premier d'Avalon ou comme l'appelait les chrétiens, l'île sainte de Glastonbury. Seuls ceux qui avaient étaient élevés à Avalon par les druides, les bardes et les prêtresses, pouvaient apercevoir à travers les brumes, l'île sacrée d'Avalon. Lysandre, dans une formule magique, appela Marche-sur-l'eau, qui, sur une barque, arriva tout en ramant à l'aide d'une longue perche. Il s'arrêta sur le rivage, juste devant Lily et Lysandre et les firent monter à bord. Lily se retrouva assise au fond d'une barque à voile en compagnie de Lysandre et d'un petit homme du Peuple des Marais. Il ressemblait à un homme mais était recouvert d'une fine membrane blanche sur les yeux et ne mesurait qu'un mètre vingt. Il ne parlait presque jamais mais quand il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour dire des choses d'une importance capitale concernant la survie des habitants d'Avalon. Lily avait toujours apprécié ce petit homme silencieux et mystérieux. C'était le seul à qui elle se confiait sur l'île, aucun autre ne savait la comprendre à part peut-être la Dame d'Avalon mais elle était tellement occupée par son rôle qu'elle n'avait pas souvent le temps de parler avec elle. Là, sur la rive, se tenaient des prêtresses ainsi que la Dame d'Avalon pour accueillir leur jeune hôte. Lily descendit de la barque, précédée par Lysandre qui salua les prêtresses et la Dame de Lac. Lily fut accueillie par toutes ses jeunes prêtresses qui devaient avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle. La Grande prêtresse lui fit signe d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit, et lui parla dans une langue qu'aux oreilles de bien des personnes était inconnue, mais pas à celles de Lily.  
  
« _ Bienvenue parmis nous, jeune Lilyanne. Nous sommes bien heureuses de te revoir, cela fait si longtemps. »  
  
« _ Nous attendions avec impatience ton retour jeune lumière ! »  
  
Pendant que les prêtresses amenaient Lily, elles disposèrent sur sa tête une couronne d'églantines. Elle la conduisirent dans la Maison des Vierges où elles donnèrent à Lily de quoi se changer. Lily mit une tunique légère et simple de lin blanc tenu par une fine ceinture argentée. Elle défit ses cheveux et y posa la couronne d'églantine. Puis elle sortit rejoindre les autres sous un grand chêne. Elle s'assit à même le sol et écouta ce que racontait Ildeg, une vielle prêtresse expérimentée. Elle parlait d'une ancienne légende où un géant était tombé amoureux d'une jeune prêtresse d'Avalon. Leur amour étant interdit, la jeune prêtresse s'enfuit avec le géant, à ce qu'elle comprit, qui s'appelait Ornlic. Mais bien vite Lily perdit le cour de l'histoire et elle aperçut une personne lui étant familière. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement sans se faire remarquer et chercha des yeux la personne qu'elle avait vue mais ne la trouva pas. Alors elle se dirigea vers le Tor, une montagne au milieu d'Avalon, et commença son ascension. Mais bien vite elle l'aperçut de nouveau. Il avait ses cheveux blonds qui lui était si caractéristique et elle crut reconnaître ses yeux aux verts si brillant. Mais était-ce bien lui ? Elle ne pouvait se l'assurer, après tout elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps et la dernière fois elle et lui n'avaient que dix ans. Elle le suivit discrètement comme elle savait si bien le faire et écouta la conversation qu'il avait avec Lawel le guérisseur. Ils parlaient de choses étranges concernant Avalon et les prêtresses mais elle n'en comprit pas vraiment le sens. Elle le laissa à sa conversation sachant pertinemment que si s'était bien lui elle le verrait ce soir lors du repas d'accueil qu'on lui réservait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur l'île. Alors qu'elle reprenait son ascension, une personne dont elle connaissait la voix, l'interpella.  
  
« _ Excusez-moi, mademoiselle mais s'avez-vous où se trouve la Maison des vierges? »  
  
« _ Oui, mais qui cherchez-vous ? La Maison des Vierges est interdite aux hommes, le savez-vous? » lui répondit Lily sans se retourner.  
  
« _ Lily, c'est toi? »  
  
« _ Euh.. Oui je m'appelle bien Lily, pourquoi cette question ? »  
  
« _ Lily c'est moi, c'est Gawen, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »  
  
« _ Gawen, je n'arrive pas y croire, cela fait si longtemps. Tu as tellement changé, comment m'as-tu reconnu ? »  
  
« _ Eh bien, petite s?ur tu devrais s'avoir qu'en étant ton frère jumeau, je pourrais te reconnaître au milieu de toutes les jeunes filles de l'île.. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que toi, tu ne m'es pas reconnut. »  
  
« _ Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je t'avais reconnut lorsque tu discutais avec Lawel mais je n'ai osé me montré. Mais tu vois petit frère, moi aussi je serai te reconnaître parmi tous les jeunes gens du monde ! »  
  
Gawen était un jeune homme plutôt grand, avec des cheveux blonds cuivrés lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, qu'il avait attachés en catogan, ainsi que des yeux aussi verts que Lily. Il avait la même peau qu'elle ainsi que le même nez.  
  
Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus car déjà le cor d'argent appelé pour signaler l'heure du repas. Ils se précipitèrent en bas de la colline pour ne pas arriver en retard, la tradition étant ce qu'elle était, il ne fallait surtout pas arriver en retard lorsqu'il y avait un invité et encore moins quand on était cet invité. Ils arrivèrent à temps et montèrent ensemble les quelques marches pour atteindre la maison sur pilotis. Sur Avalon, les maisons étaient construites sur des pilotis, non pas à causes des inondations car la magie empêchée l'eau de détruire et de tuer les gens ainsi que leurs maisons. Non, les maisons étaient construites sur des pilotis pour une toute autre raison, c'est ainsi que les prêtresses, les druides et les bardes se retrouvés plus proches de la magie ainsi que de la Grande Déesse, mère sainte de tout le peuple d'Avalon.  
  
Lily alla s'installer prés de la Dame d'Avalon et attendit alors que Gawen, lui, s'était assis prés de son maître, le vénérable Merlin l'enchanteur.  
  
« _ Mes amis, druides, bardes et prêtresses, si vous êtes tous réunis ici ce soir c'est pour une occasion exceptionnel, notre jeune lumière est de retour parmi nous pour un lapse de temps. Cette année se sera à son tour de se présenter devant la Grande Déesse, notre mère. »  
  
Aux paroles de la prêtresse, toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce applaudirent et félicitèrent et pour certaine saluèrent, Lily. Puis comme à Poudlard, des plats apparurent sur la table, remplient de mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Lily se servit de viandes plutôt bizarres pour des personnes ne connaissant pas les plats traditionnels d'Avalon car la viande était bleue ! En-fait cette viande provenait d'un animal qu'on nommait familièrement facal. Le facal était un petit animal ressemblant au sanglier mais sans les défenses, avec une queue plus longue traînant par terre et un museau plus allongé Il se nourrissait uniquement de petites baies bleues, appelé des sildrines par le petit peuple (autre nom du peuple des marais)ce qui faisait que leurs chairs étaient bleues. Puis elle prit un morceau de tarte coloré. Pendant qu'elle mangeait Gawen, lui, ne faisait que de lui jeté des petits regards en douces qu'il croyait que personne n'avait remarqué mais trois personnes avait vu son manège, son maître, la Dame d'Avalon et bien sûr Lily. Après le repas le barde Brannos pris sa harpe et commença à jouer un air doux et mélancolique accompagné de sa voix. Sur Avalon, la musique était sacrée et toutes les personnes ayant étaient élevées sur l'île s'avaient jouer et chanter. C'est ainsi que Lily lors de son enfance avait apprit à jouer de la harpe celtique, de la harpe (normal, quoi) et de la flûte. Comme toutes les jeunes filles d'Avalon, elle avait appris les chants et les danses sacrées. Elle savait aussi tous les rituels et était prête à recevoir la bénédiction. D'ailleurs ses derniers temps les douleurs étaient plus intenses qu'avant ce qui signifié que l'heure était bientôt venue d'être initié. Elle alla se coucher dans la Maison des Vierges, là où toutes les jeunes filles vierges (c'est un peu normal) et non initiées dormaient. Avant de s'endormir, Lily repensa à sa journée et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas dit au revoir à ses amis étant trop pressée de retrouvé l'île et son frère ce qui la déprimât un peu. Lily s'endormit sur ses pensées quelques peu déprimantes.  
  
Lorsque qu'elle se leva, le jour ne l'était pas encore et le ciel était teinté d'une couleur indéfinissable entre l'argentée, le doré, le mauve, le bleu, le rose et l'orange ce qui créé un ciel féerique (Y'en à des couleurs, hein ?!). Elle s'habilla et sortie. Lily avait toujours aimé l'aurore avec ses couleurs si belles et ses mystères. Elle aimait, quel soit à Poudlard, ici ou ailleurs, se promener pieds nus dans l'herbe couverte de rosée et sentir les odeurs que procures l'aube et ses fleurs. Lily marcha en direction de la forêt, Dame Caillean (c'est la Dame d'Avalon) lui avait interdit d'aller dans la forêt de Brocéliande, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enchantée et que personnes n'en étaient ressortit mais ça n'avait fait qu'accroître son envie d'aller l'explorer. C'est comme ça qu'un beau matin à la même heure mais à une autre époque, elle s'était habillé et était rentrée dans la forêt. Elle avait ainsi découvert le peuple des elfes avec qui elle avait sympathisé, elle avait appris grâce à Eiliane, une elfe, le nom de tous les animaux de la forêt ainsi que leurs particularités. Certains étaient magiques, d'autres légendaires et d'autres tout à fait normal. Elle avait appris le nom des herbes médicinales et des fleurs. Des arbres, elle connaissait toutes leurs sagesses et leurs pouvoirs. Elle avait même sympathisé avec un vieux chêne grincheux qui lui avait appris la magie des elfes. La magie des étoiles, comme les elfes l'appelée, était tirée des étoiles (comme son nom l'indique), de la lune et de la terre. C'était une magie bénéfique qui ne pouvait être utilisée que pour faire le bien et jamais pour faire le mal. Elle était difficile à utilisée par de simples humains. Lily pourtant avait réussi à découvrir tous ces secrets assez facilement pour une humaine ce qui avait étonné autant son maître, le vieux chêne Graiil, que les elfes eux-mêmes. Seul un haut-elfes pouvait parvenir à décrypter tous les secrets de la magie des étoiles aussi rapidement ! Mais bien vite, ils avaient chacun appris à considérer Lily comme leur égaux malgré la différence physique. Pourtant, si on regardait Lily de plus prés, on pouvait remarquer que ses oreilles étaient pointues mais elle les cachés tout le temps pour que personne ne lui face la remarque, qu'elle avait aussi un teint plus pale que la moyenne et que ses cils étaient plus allongés. Mais personne n'osaient la regardé en la détaillant car des qu'une personne essayée, elle était tout de suite effrayée par le regard vert-doré que Lily lui lancés.  
  
Lily marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, ses pas ne provocants aucun bruit malgré les feuilles et les branches qui jonchaient le sol, les elfes lui avaient aussi appris à marché le plus silencieusement possible. Quand tout à coup, un bruit dans les taillis la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, et observa le buisson. Ses yeux se mirent à brillés étrangement, dans le vert émeraude habituelle, se mettaient à étincelaient des milliers de petites étoiles dorées et argentées. Son regard transpersat le buisson et elle vit à travers un petit animal que les elfes appelés soon (ça se prononce `soun'). Ca ressemblé à une petite tortue orangée mais plus rapide avec une carapace souple mais incassable, rien ne pouvait la traversée ! Elle avait des yeux verts d'eau ainsi qu'un petit trait vert allant du bout du bec au-dessus du cou. Lily laissa le soon derrière elle et continua son chemin vers la citée des elfes, Listyle. Sur son chemin, elle rencontra d'autres créatures étranges dont des étillons, petits papillon luminescent aux ailes roses et bleus. Ils se nourrissaient du nectar de petites fleurs les alguiles, variants entre l'argentés et le bleu. Puis elle arriva devant un arbre gigantesque avec, tout autour, un escalier éclairé par des milliers de petites lanternes, à l'intérieure des- quelles brillaient des étillons. En bas de l'escalier, de chaque côté, était disposés deux grandes statues représentant des reines elfes qui avaient dût avoir leur importance dans la création de Listyle ( pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, Listyle est le nom de la citée des elfes ). Autour de Listyle, avait été construit un sortilège pour empêcher toute personne étrangère à la magie des étoiles de pénétrer dans le citée ainsi que de voir les elfes et leur magie. Lily traversa le sortilège et pénétra dans le territoire des elfes en compagnie d'un bolns ami qu'elle appelé Noël à cause de ses couleurs. Un bolns était une sorte de gros chat vert et rouge avec des ailes blanches, implantés dans le dos. Son pelage, s'il était caresse trop souvent, se charge d'électricité, assez pour fournir toute une maison moldue ! Lily marcha jusqu'à l'escalier et commença son ascension en prenant une des petites lanternes. A l'intérieur on pouvait remarquer les petits étillons s'agitaient.  
  
« _ Lily ! ? Mais quel plaisir de te revoir, on ne t'attendait pas de si tôt ! »  
  
« _ Bonjour Eiliane, je suis arrivée hier dans l'après-midi pour être précise, et vous si manqué cette année alors je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai put. »  
  
« _ Vraiment ? Allez viens, tu ne vas pas rester la, la reine Lliane ( ça ne vous rappelle rien ?) doit t'attendre. Tu la connais, elle à dut voir ton arrivée ! »  
  
Eiliane la conduisit jusqu'à une maison faîtes de feuilles et de fleurs de toutes sortes. Malgré l'impression de fragilités que donné la maison de la reine, elle pouvait résister à bien des intempéries autant pouvait-elle résister à la neige, à la grêle et au vent qu'elle pouvait résister au feu, c'était ça la magie des étoiles. Lily pénétra à l'intérieure de la cabane et attendit. Il n'y avait personne dedans mais à peine eut-elle cette pensée que dans un nuage de fumée nacrée apparut la reine des elfes, Lliane.  
  
« _ Bienvenue parmi nous, petite elfe. Comment te sens-tu ? »  
  
« _ Ca pourrait aller mieux mais vous savez bien la cause, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« _ Oui petite elfe, je le sais mais assis toi je t'en prit. » Tout en disant ça, elle lui montras un tas de feuilles plutôt confortable. Lily s'y assit en tailleur, en face de la reine et écouta le chant que chantait en son honneur, Elyon.  
  
« _ Alors dit moi es-tu prête à recevoir la bénédiction ? »  
  
« _ Oui., je pense que oui mais j'ai hâte que tout cela soit fini, la douleur se fait plus forte et plus présente chaque jour. »  
  
« _ Oh! Mais c'est normal, cela veut dire que ton esprit explore le monde des fées de plus en plus. »  
  
« _ Oui, je sais bien mais l'impression d'avoir courut plus de six milles kilomètre, c'est désagréable quand en plus on ne se souvient de rien ! »  
  
« _ Patience petite elfe, patience. Après la cérémonie tu sauras ce que veulent dire tes rêves et tu pourras vagabonder à ton aise dans le monde des fées. Mais maintenant parlons plutôt de tes pouvoirs, est-ce que Dumbledore t'entraîne suffisamment ? »  
  
« _ Toutes les semaines, je suis appelé pour l'entraînement et quand j'en sort, je ne peu plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Quant aux cours d'arts martiaux, toutes les deux semaines et je ne suis pas mieux que lors des entraînements de magie ! »  
  
« _ Bien, très bien. Maintenant voyons un peu tout ça. En position de combat, je te prit. Prête ? »  
  
« _ Prête. »  
  
Commença un combat acharné entre la reine et sa protégée. Dans un coin sombre de la pièce où elles se trouvaient à présent, se tenait une personne étrange qui observé Lily.  
  
( pensée de l'individu ) Quelle agilité, digne de sa mère. Et qu'elle souplesse, on dirait une véritable elfe ! Maintenant attendons de voir sa puissance magique, elle doit être impressionnante. Tiens que se passe t'il, pourquoi y'a t-il des étoiles dorées ET argentées, ce n'est pas normal. Un elfe qui utilise la magie des étoiles ne peut utiliser la lune et les étoiles en même temps, c'est impossible. Mais quelle force, elle pourrait abattre un ours, elle tient ça de son père, c'est évident.  
  
Pendant que l'homme étrange retourné ses pensées dans sa tête, Lily commençait à faiblir, la reine était trop forte pour elle ! Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais quand tout d'un coup elle eut une idée. Pendant que Lliane lui envoyé son pied au niveau du ventre, que Lily arrêta d'ailleurs, Lily se concentra et tout d'un coup ses yeux se mirent à brillaient et de milliers de petites étoiles argentées et dorées apparurent à l'intérieure. Elle lança sa magie contre la reine des elfes qui s 'effondra, épuisé par le combat qu'elle venait de menait. Lily se baissa au-dessus de la reine et vérifia qu'elle allait bien avant de se laisser, elle aussi, tomber sur le sol de feuilles.  
  
« _ Bien, très bien. Tu as progressé depuis le dernier équinoxe d'été ! Je suis fière de toi, tu arrives parfaitement à mélanger la magie de la lune et des étoiles. Maintenant tu devras t'entraîner à utiliser les trois magies en même temps, c'est-à-dire la terre, la lune et les étoiles. Je suis sure que tu en es capable. Maintenant va, laisse moi me reposer, tu m'as épuisée ! »  
  
« _Bien maîtresse, je vous attendrai devant Graiil. Reposez-vous bien. »  
  
Et voilà c'est comme ça que se termine mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère que sa a répondu à vos questions et qu'il vous a tout autant plut que le premier. Je m'excuse si je vous est fait trop attendre, se n'était pas mon intention mais fallait tout de même que je l'écrive ce second chapitre et puis comme vous avez dut le remarquer, il est plus long !Donc voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit. Maintenant passons aux remerciements pour les reviews. Donc merci a Christel, Angelina Johnson4, siria, dready, aranel mortica black (quel nom !), lovely-hermione, piok, annaba4, Malicia. Je vous remercie encore et gros bisous à tous. Llianel  
  
P-S : N'oubliez pas de m'envoyez d'autres reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir ! 


	3. L'initiation

III.L'initiation  
  
Sur une colline, dans un petit village loin de la forêt de Listyle, d'Avalon et des prêtresses, se tenait un ph?nix au plumage plutôt étrange. Il était recouvert de plumes bleus et argentées et était affublé d'un bec de diamant. Cet oiseau magnifique avait, dans ses yeux, quelque chose de triste et magique à la fois.  
  
A travers les bourrasques de vent on pouvait distinguer un chant mélodieux rempli de mélancolie comme s'il n'était pas un chant mais un appel long et douloureux.  
  
Tout d'un coup le ph?nix ouvrit ses ailes et s'apprêta à s'envoler mais se laissa juste tomber du haut de son perchoir puis après avoir plané telle une feuille soulevée par le vent, fit un premier battement puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Il se dirigea vers le soleil levant de l'autre côté de la colline puis un rayon toucha le plumage bleu et comme par enchantement, dans une étincelle de millions de petites étoiles argentées et dorées, l'oiseau disparut pour arriver dans un autre endroit, dans une autre époque, un autre monde.  
  
Dans un autre monde à une heure différente, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt encore endormie, coucher dans les branches d'un grand chêne aux feuilles vertes.  
  
« _ Que se passe t'il Lily, arrête de me chatouiller ainsi !? »  
  
« _ Rien du tout Graiil, j'ai juste vu Crystal dans un de mes rêves. Il avait l'air de m'appeler et puis tout d'un coup il à disparu dans une étincelle d'étoiles ! »  
  
Puis Lily se recoucha dans son lit de feuilles à l'abri, dans les branches de Graiil. Elle ne retrouva pas le sommeil mais laissa son esprit vagabonder parmi les collines, les arbres et les rochers dont l'île regorgée. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se mirent à étinceler de millions d'étoiles d'argents et d'or ainsi que des minuscules feuilles d'un vert indescriptible. Lily se mit à flotter au-dessus des arbres, des ailes rouges et ors lui poussèrent dans le dos, à la place de sa bouche, apparut un bec d'or et son corps se recouvra de plumes rouges et dorées. Lily était devenue un ph?nix ! Elle vola pendant un long moment sans se rendre compte du fait qu'elle planait dans les airs au-dessus de Lystile.  
  
Lily ne cessait de volait telle une feuille soulevée par le vent. Puis, tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta devant un grand château de pierres blanches, couvertes de chèvrefeuilles et de toutes sortes de lianes fleuries. Elle entra dans la coure principale et redevint la jeune fille qu'elle était, avec ses yeux exceptionnellement verts et ses merveilleux cheveux d'un roux sombre comme les feuilles des arbres en automne.  
  
Dans la coure se trouvait une femme semblant attendre quelqu'un. Lily s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de lui demandait qu'elle était l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais des que Lily fut à deux pas d'elle, la femme lui fit signe de la suivre et se mit à gravir un escalier se situant à quelques pas de là.  
  
Lily la suivit s'en bronchait et arriva devant un grand couloir illuminé d'une lumière blanche qui faisait ressortir la couleur de la pierre dans lequel le château avait était construit. La femme se dirigea vers une grande porte à double battant avec en son centre, gravé dans le bois et d'une couleur argentée, un croissant de lune, le symbole de la Déesse. Ce qui accrut la curiosité de Lily qui était époustouflée par la beauté et la simplicité des lieux où elle se trouvait. Elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce d'une couleur dorée et recouverte de milliers de draperies toutes retraçant la vie de millions de peuples qui avait dû vivre sur ces terres. L'une d'elles représentée une jeune elfe aux cheveux roux sombres et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle était auréolée d'une lumière bleu satinée. La femme se dirigea, après avoir vérifier si Lily toujours concentré sur la décoration de la pièce, vers un autel situé au milieu de la salle. Elle y déposa un simple bouquet de violettes sauvages qui étaient attachées par un ruban de soie mauve.  
  
Lily était vraiment fascinée par cette elfe qui lui ressemblée tellement, que cela signifiait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien pas plus de l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais elle se sentait en sécurité malgré tout. Elle approcha sa main du front de la peinture à l'endroit où était peint un léger croissant de lune argenté. A peine eut-elle effleuré la tapisserie qu'elle se sentit aspirée par un souffle d'une puissance magique.  
  
Le ph?nix était apparu dans une chambre toute rouge où, au milieu, dans un lit, dormait un garçon d'environ dix-sept ans avec des cheveux bruns et sur la table de chevet se trouvait une paire de lunettes qui devait sûrement lui appartenir. Le ph?nix s'approcha du garçon et lui effleura le visage avec ses plumes d'argents.  
  
James avait enfin réussit à s'endormir. Il ne cessait de penser à Lily, sa Lily. Dans ses mains il tenait le gilet que Lily avait, un soir lors d'une de leurs réunions, oubliée. Il avait bien pensait le lui rendre mais il aimait avoir l'odeur de Lily prés de lui le soir quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils étaient en vacances mais Lily ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de nouvelles. D'habitude, ils avaient prévu, Lily et lui, qu'elle viendrait passer les deux dernières semaines du mois de juillet, fêtant ainsi l'anniversaire de James (le 24 juillet) et allant chez Sirius et Rorie ensemble. Puis finalement, laissant ces idées de côtés ; il s'endormit en repensant au doux visage de Lily. Mais il n'eut qu'un court repos car il sentit sur sa joue une douce caresse fraîche. Il se réveilla en sursaut croyant sentir la main de Lily sue sa peau mais non ce n'était que Crystal, un merveilleux ph?nix aux plumages bleus et argent. James tendit sa main vers le plumage doux et commença à le caressé puis au fur et à mesure que ses caresses devinrent régulières, il sentit que l'oiseau se détendait sous ses doigts.  
  
« _ Alors doux Crystal, tu viens m'apporter un message de ta si belle maîtresse ou bien est-ce une simple visite ? »  
  
L'oiseau avait plongé ses yeux d'un bleu-argent dans ceux de James comme s'il essayait de lui transmettre le cour de ses pensées. James entendit soudain une voix dans sa tête, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, qui lui parlait du pays des fées où vivait, caché dans les arbres, la plus belle des elfes. Elle arborait de merveilleux cheveux couleur des arbres que prenaient leurs feuilles en automne et des yeux ressemblant à deux émeraudes. Sur ses cheveux trônait une fine couronne de bruyère et son corps était recouvert d'une fine robe de moire argentée lui recouvrant jusqu'aux pieds. James pouvait la voir, l'oiseau lui envoyait des images des paysages et de la jeune fille. Des que son regard et celui de la jeune fille se rencontrèrent, il la reconnut. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, il n'y avait aucun doutes. Elle était. James n'arrivai pas à trouvait ses mots tellement il était ému. Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'océan vert dans lequel il se perdait. Il tendit lentement sa main vers ce si doux visage mais avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, il se retrouva dans sa chambre assis dans son lit. Des larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux. Des larmes ? Pourquoi pleurait- il alors que maintenant il savait qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle était heureuse ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il prit le gilet bleu qui se trouvait à côté de lui et se mit à le serrer très fort contre lui en imaginant que c'était Lily qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Tout d'un coup, comme s'il avait deviné le chagrin de James, le ph?nix se rapprocha de lui et lui effleura le visage. Le garçon s'allongea doucement et ferma les yeux puis doucement, au son mélodieux du chant du ph?nix, il s'endormit sur la douce pensée d'une certaine jeune fille aux yeux verts.  
  
Lily se trouvait maintenant en face de la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue précédemment sur la tapisserie. La seule différence avec la tapisserie était que le vert de ses yeux brûlait de petites flammes dorées et argentées montrant ainsi son appartenance à la lignée des elfes. L'elfe se mit à parler, elle avait une voix envoûtante.  
  
« _ Bienvenue parmi nous jeune lumière. Sais-tu qui je suis ? »  
  
Lily la regarda intensément et tout d'un coup tous devint clair dans son esprit. Pourtant, ce ne pouvait pas être-elle, non cela était impossible ! Puis comme pour prouvait à Lily que rien n'est impossible, l'elfe déploya de majestueuses ailes translucides d'une légère couleur dorée.  
  
« _ Vous êtes une fée mais elles ont disparues depuis si longtemps. Comment. ?  
  
Lily n'osa posée la question, subjugué par la beauté de la fée et ses merveilleuses ailes. Elle avait toujours rêvait d'être ne serait-ce qu'une elfe mais par-dessus tout, elle voulait être une fée. Comme si la femme- fée, qui se tenait devant Lily, avait pu lire dans ses pensées elle lui répondit :  
  
« _ Personne ne peut prévoir ce que tu deviendras après l'initiation, personne. Peut-être seras-tu une fée ou bien une elfe ou resteras-tu simplement une humaine pas comme les autres. »  
  
« _ Comment savoir ce que je serai, je veux dire faudra t'il que je passe une épreuve ou bien est-ce tout autre chose ? »  
  
« _ Oui et non. Je suis là pour t'aider dans ta quête de savoir, j'espère que les prêtresses et les elfes ton enseignés tout leur savoir. »  
  
« - Oui, elles mon enseignées tout ce qu'elles savaient et j'ai aussi appris de moi-même. »  
  
« _ Bien je vois que tu n'es pas n'importe qui Lilyane, tu sais bien des choses et tu aimes la connaissance, c'est bien. Pour commencer, tu vas faire le vide total dans ta tête. Bien, tu y es, maintenant laisse ta magie t'envahir, laissent venir en toi toutes les magies existantes, c'est bien. »  
  
Lily avait les yeux fermés, elle s'était assise et faisait ce que lui disait la femme-fée. Elle ressentait toute sa magie affluée en elle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et laissèrent voir des millions d'étincelles de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs. Un vent se mit à souffler autour de Lily et tous ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle fut prit dans un tourbillon dont Lily était le centre. Dans son esprit tout était embrouillé, ses souvenirs se mélangés avec ses sensations cela était vraiment désagréable. Puis tout d'un coup, elle fut comme projetait dans un autre monde où tout était sombre puis comme si une lumière était apparue, elle vit au centre de la pièce une jeune femme un peu plus vielle qu'elle, la trentaine, qui lui ressemblée énormément. La femme tenait dans ses bras un bébé aux cheveux tout en mêlés et dont ses yeux étaient aussi vert que deux émeraudes près d'eux se tenaient un homme ressemblant énormément au bébé. Cela avait fait tilt dans la tête de Lily, c'était lui devant elle, le garçon qui occupé la plus part du temps ses pensées quand elle était à Poudlard, c'était.James qui se tenait là prés de la femme et de l'enfant. Il s 'était rapproché pendant que Lily réfléchissait et maintenant il tenait la taille de la femme ressemblant à Lily et regardait lui aussi le bébé.  
  
« _ James qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas fuir éternellement, Harry mérite une vie meilleure. »  
  
« _ Lily fait confiance à Peter, il ne nous trahira pas »  
  
L'homme qui venait de parler prit la femme qu'il avait appelé Lily dans ses bras commença une étreinte entre l'homme, la femme et entre eux, l'enfant aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs et broussailleux.  
  
Tout d'un coup elle fut expulsez et se retrouva dans un autre endroit. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes à part quelques braises dans la cheminée sur un mûr en face d'elle. Sur le canapé était lové un couple, le même que tout à l'heure dans la chambre avec le bébé. Puis tout d'un coup comme s'ils s'y attendaient l'homme et la femme se levèrent simultanément. La porte venait d'exploser devant eux.  
  
« _ Lily, prend Harry et court. Je vais essayer de l'arrêter. »  
  
« _ James, non, je ne peux pas te laisser seul face à lui ! »  
  
« _ Lily fait ce que je te dis, au moins pour Harry. »  
  
La prénommée Lily hocha la tête, des larmes dans les yeux puis elle se mit à monter les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Tout d'un coup elle fut illuminée d'une lumière verte et on put entendre un corps tomber. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme mais elle continua sa couse aussi rapidement qu'elle le put jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant où les bruits de pas précipités de sa mère réveillèrent l'enfant qui se mit à la regardait étonné. La femme le prit dans ses bras mais nu le temps de se retourner. Un homme se trouvait derrière elle, enfin Lily supposait que c'était un homme car il était encagoulé d'une longue cape noire.  
  
« _ Laisse-moi passer. »  
  
« _ Non, je vous en supplie, prenez-moi à ça place »  
  
Alors l'homme regarda la jeune mère et pointa sa baguette au niveau de son c?ur et prononça une formule craint par tous les sorciers.  
  
« _ Avada Kedavra »  
  
Et Lily se retrouva dans un nouvel endroit qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment pas. Elle se trouvait dans une grande coure daller, au milieu se tenait un couple de nouveaux mariés entourés apparemment de tous leurs amis et familles. Toujours le même couple, cette jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts lui ressemblant fortement et ce garçon si semblable à James avec ses cheveux noirs et mal coiffés et ses lunettes aux montures argentées. Un photographe sorcier se tenait devant eux et essayé de faire une photo mais c'était impossible. Car le garçon ressemblant à James faisait le pitre avec deux autres garçons dont l'un ressemblé à Sirius trait pour trait et l'autre à Remus en un peu plus vieux. Mais Lily n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir la suite des ces événements qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau assise devant la femme-fée qui la regardée tendrement tenant sur son bras un oiseau aux plumages étranges. Lily le reconnut tout de suite, ce ne pouvait être que Crystal.  
  
L'oiseau s'envola pour venir se poser sûr l'épaule de la jeune fille et entama une mélodie qui résonnait aux oreilles.  
  
Lily pouvait voir dans sa tête des images, des lieux d'un pays qu 'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout était vivant, les arbres, les roches, les fleurs, tout !  
  
Devant elle défiler des villes dans des arbres, des huttes à même le sol qui continuait sous la terre, des êtres lumineux se trouvaient au beau milieu de ce monde, toutes ses créatures étaient affublées d'ailles de différentes couleurs mais toutes lumineuses.  
  
Lily se sentait chatouiller dans le dos, au niveau des omoplates, et au bous des ses oreilles. Puis comme par magie, la jeune fille aux yeux verts se retrouva affublée d'ailles translucides colorées d'argents qui produisait de la lumière, d'oreilles pointues comme celles des elfes et sur son front se dessinait un fin croissant de lune argentée.  
  
« _ Maintenant tu sais qui tu es jeune lumière, tu es l'union entre les trois races, les fées, filles de la lumière et des étoiles, les elfes, enfants de la terre et du soleil et enfin les prêtresses, demoiselles de la Lune. Ainsi ton destin est célé. »  
  
La femme-fée était apparut devant elle, vêtu d'une robe faîtes d'or et de lumières. Sur son épaule était à nouveau perché Cristal, le ph?nix d'argent. Il retourna sur l'épaule de sa jeune maîtresse et ouvrit ses ailles et dans un éclair d'étoiles dorées et argentées et de feuilles vertes, ils furent de retours dans la forêt des elfes, sur l'île d'Avalon.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle connaissait sa race. Quand elle était retournait voir la reine des elfes, elle fut étonnée par son environnement, jamais elle n'avait put sentir si sensiblement les choses ni vu les couleurs aussi vives qu'elle pouvait les voir à présent. La reine avait était agréablement surprise en voyant les oreilles de Lily découvertes ( précision dans le chapitre II : L'île sacrée.) et lui avait prouvait en l'embrassant. Mais Lily lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas seulement une elfe mais aussi une fée et une prêtresse de la Déesse. L'elfe en fut fort étonné et à partir de ce moment là, ne la traita plus comme elle le faisait autrefois mais avec plus de douceur et de tendresse envers cette jeune fille aux yeux si verts et aux cheveux couleur feu.  
  
Lliane (la reine pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié) savait depuis bien longtemps que Lily n'était pas une elfe comme les autres mais bien une fée. Sa mère, il y a des années était venue la voir dans l'espoir fou que sa fille serait protégée par les habitants de la forêt des prêtresses habitants l'extérieur ( c'est comme ça qu'appellent les elfes tous ce qui se trouve au-dehors de la forêt) et par la même occasion de son père. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement et l'enfant avait grandi au pré des prêtresses pendant un certain temps mais elles l'avaient confié à des humains et la petite fille était devenue une sorcière qui ne revenait que lors des vacances d'été. Bien évidemment elle avait rencontré son frère jumeau qui lui ressemblait mais la reine savait que le destin de la jeune fille était bien plus compliqué que celui de son frère qui lui était en sécurité au pré du grand Merlin. Bien évidemment Lily aussi était en sécurité au pré d'Albus Dumbledore, un demi-elfe. Mais seulement voilà, il y avait ces fichues prêtresses et leur Déesse. Elle voulait faire de cette jeune fille une prêtresse mais il ne fallait pas, surtout pas. Son destin devait se réaliser, elle devait faire revivre la lignée des Griffons !  
  
Lily venait de se réveillai, elle était à nouveau perchée sur les grandes et si protectrices branches de Graiil. Elle adorait être là, elle pouvait observait la forêt à son gré et si elle montait plus haut dans les feuillages, elle pourrait apercevoir le village et les prêtresses s'activaient. Ils devaient la rechercher, surtout Gawen à qui elle avait promis qu'elle discuterait plus longuement sur sa vie dans le monde extérieur. Elle devait rentrer au village, elle irait prévenir Lliane plus tard mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs. La magie féerique était bien plus complexe que la magie elfique, d'abord il y avait plusieurs branches. Les magies élémentaires qui consistait à contrôler les éléments tel que l'air, l'eau, le feu et la terre. Elle maîtrisait déjà la terre mais pas dans son intégralité, le feu aussi, elle pouvait produire des flammes au bout de ses doigts et crée des réchauffements de température impressionnant quand elle le voulait. Mais il n'y avait pas que la magie élémentaire, il y avait aussi la magie astrale. Cette branche de la magie féerique était une des plus mystérieuses mais pas des moins intéressantes du point de vue de Lily qui en était très attiré.  
  
« _ Lily où es-tu ? On aimerait te parler. »  
  
La voix qui venait de s'adressait à elle était celle d'Eiliane, une jeune elfe de deux siècles aux beaux yeux couleur mousses et aux cheveux dorés légèrement parsemait de mèches châtaines clairs. Lily descendit de Graiil avec une grâce impressionnante et se planta juste devant Eiliane et Elyon, une autre elfe aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux gris tirant légèrement sur le bleu.  
  
Devant les jeunes elfes se tenait une personne qu'elles ne reconnaissaient pas. Lily avait tellement changé, c'était incroyable. Elle possédait une telle légèreté et une lumière douce, commune aux fées et aux elfes, émanait d 'elle.  
  
« _ Lily. ? »  
  
Eiliane était devant elle avec un air ébahit sur le visage. Elyon aussi était étonnée, Lily était légèrement gênée par le regard des ses amies mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait changé. Après tout elle aussi elles avaient changé, il y de cela quelques années. Après avoir longuement discuté, Lily alla se reposa bien quelle ne fut fatiguée mais la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec ses amies elfes l'avait épuisé. Elle monta dans les branches de Graiil et s'allongea comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.  
  
Ayant réfléchis toute une nuit, Lily décida d'aller parler à Lliane. La reine devait sûrement l'attendre car quand elle arriva, elle se tenait devant Lily les yeux dans le vague.  
  
_ « Maîtresse. »  
  
_ « Oui, Lily. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et j'en suis bien consciente mais ne peux-tu pas rester quelques jours de plus avec nous, ne serait-ce que pour le solstice ? »  
  
_ « Ma Dame, je ne peux. Comprenait moi, l'année passait j'étais ici et cette année j'ai promis ne serait-ce qu'à mon frère d'être avec lui et puis le mois prochain je dois aller chez des amis sorciers. »  
  
_ « Bien Lilyanne, fait ce dont te dicte ton c?ur et reviens-nous vite et en bonne santé, jeune Lumière. »  
  
Ainsi furent les dernières paroles que la vénérable reine des elfes ait prononcées avant le départ de sa protégée.  
  
Lily sortit de la loge de la reine et se dirigea vers Graiil dans l'intention de lui dire au revoir avant son départ de l'île, ne sachant si elle reviendrait ici avant sa mort.  
  
Dans un coin d'ombre du palais royale, se tenait une personne ayant le corps couvert d'une longue cape grossière dont le capuchon était rabattu sur la tête. La reine l'interpella et il s'approcha de la lumière. On pouvait à peine distinguée ses pieds tellement la cape était longue.  
  
_ « Bien. Till je vous demande encore une fois de veillez sur elle et d'empêcher avec l'aide de Myrddhinn* et de son frère, les prêtresses de lui faire prononcer ses v?ux de chasteté. »  
  
_ « Bien ma Dame, je veillerai comme toujours, sur l'enfant des trois races. » Et le protecteur disparut dans l'ombre.  
  
La reine le regarda partir s'en réellement le voir. Son esprit était concentré sur sa jeune protégée qui marchait dans les bois de Brocéliande tenait dans sa main un bouquet de bruyère fraîchement cueillit.  
  
Ainsi ce finit mon troisième chapitre que j'ai mit un temps fou à écrire. Je sais, je sais, j'ai pas d'excuse mais j'en quand une petite* l'auteur ce fait toute petite devant le regard des lecteurs qu'elle ne peut voir mais qu'elle imagine bien*. En fait ma rentrée des classes n'a pas était des plus fameuses, j'ai fait une belle chute dans mes résultats scolaires conséquence : interdit d'ordinateur sauf mercredi, week-end et vacances. Mais me diriez-vous, j'aurai put trouver le temps entre les mercredis et les week-ends ainsi que les vacances de la Toussaint. Mais pendant les vacances j'étais en France métropolitaine ( j'habite sur une île en pleins milieux de l'océan indien, à côté de Madagascar et de l'île Maurice. Sa y ai, vous avez trouvé ? Pour ceux qui n'on pas de carte sous les yeux, j'habite l'île de la Réunion, département français et on n'est pas du tout défavorisait, petite précision car j'ai déjà rencontré des personnes qui disaient que les Réunionnais n'étaient que des pauvres paumés loin de tout !) dans ma chère famille qui n'avait pas d'ordinateur donc pas put écrire la suite. Mais, me diriez-vous encore, après t'aurait put trouvait l'temps ! En fait oui j'ai trouvé l'temps mais seulement ce que j'avais écrit me plaisait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout alors j'ai ouvert une nouvelle Word et j'ai écrit ce chapitre que vous avez lut puisque vous lisez ce passage à moins qu'il y en ait que préfèrent commencer par la fin, ceux-ci veuillez me le dire et m'expliquez comment vous fêtes ! Ben voilà si maintenant mes excuses vous suffisent pas ben tant pis vous ferait comme vous voudrez.  
  
Passons aux RAR :  
  
lyra.b : merci pour tes compliments qui m'on fait plaisir et attends toi à bien plus de ma part dans les chapitres suivant !  
  
cc johnson : merci, merci et merci. Voilà la suite mais je ne l'ai pas fait aussi vite que tu me l'as demandé. Désolé.  
  
Ronaway : ô merci mais je doute un peu. Je ne suis pas du style pessimiste mais franchement quand je lis ce que j'écris je ne trouve pas que j'écrit bien mais bon, chacun son avis là-dessus. J'écris beaucoup, tu trouves ? Et moi qui avait peur de ne pas écrire assez ! Bon ben je le saurai et je me ferais plus de soucis sur le nombres de pages words que j'écris. Quant à ta question sur nôtre chère Lily, et bien je crois que tu à te réponse dans ce chapitre ci mais si tu ne comprends toujours pas, dis le moi et j'essayerais de t 'expliquais plus clairement. Et donc voici la suite.  
  
Angelina jonhson : oui effectivement le chapitre deux est très important pour le déroulement de l'histoire, donc le secret de Lily fera surface plusieurs fois dans la fic.  
  
Ah. Tu crois que tu vas bien aimer le frère de Lily ? Et bien moi aussi mais comme t'as pu le remarquer, il n'apparaît pas ce chapitre mais il apparaîtra dans le prochain et peut-être dans ceux d'après mais je promets rien !  
  
Merci, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les elfes et les prêtresses mais je dois dire que j'étais dans ma période « Les Dames du Lac » de Marion Zimmer Bradley et je te conseille fortement de lire ses livres (si tu les à pas déjà lu), ils sont supers enfin c'est mon avis. Donc pour en revenir aux prêtresses et aux elfes, ce sont des personnages importants dans la vie de Lily comme tu pourras le voir plus tard quand un certain garçon découvrira le fameux secret de Lily. Merci encore pour tes compliments et @ + pour un prochain chapitre.  
  
cathou : merci, je m'en rends pas compte comme ça mais je reçoit plein de compliment alors encore un gros merci à toi et voilà la suite que, apparemment, tu attendait avec impatience.  
  
Saraho Potter : merci pour tes compliments et voilà tu pourras effacé le mot de ton esprit quoi que si tu as aimé ce chapitre tu l'auras à nouveau, vraiment désolé de devoir te faire attendre et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus..  
  
aranel mortica black: euh.mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il était nul ton nom, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il était longs et que mon ordi à eu du mal à l'accepté. Merci à toi aussi pour tes compliments et j'espère bien que tu as été transporté sur l'île, c'était mon but tien. Mais maintenant va falloir marcher, voler et encore bien d'autre chose, j'espère que tu t'en sortira indemne. Voilà pas que je ne veuille continué de discuté avec toi mais j'ai d'autres remerciement à écrire. Bye, bye.  
  
Anonymoua : salut à toi aussi, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Tu trouves que ma Lily est fortiche ? Bon, d'accords si tu veux mais dans plusieurs chapitres (je sais pas combien, on verra) tu verras que nôtre chère petite Lily n'est pas si forte qu'elle semble être sur l'île d'Avalon. Mais voilà toute la diffèrence entre le Pays d'Ysule (le mondes des sorciers et des moldus) et les septs îles du couchants (tu comprendras tous ça plus tard quand Lily expliqueras certaines choses à ses amis). Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante mais si tu trouves que je mets trop de choses et de détails dis le moi. Au fait continue à me donner des conseils sa me fait plaisir. Quant à l'espacement entre mes messages ben voilà je crois que j'ai bien espacé mais si c'est pas assez dis le moi. Bon merci encore et voilà la suite.  
  
loo : bien la voilà la suite, tu vas pouvoir la lire tranquillement devant ton écran. Merci, merci et merci, tous ce que tu m'a dit me fait fâchement plaisir e j'espère que je continuerai à écrire des choses qui te plaise encore plus comme tu le dit dans ta review. Merci, ton encouragement ma aidée quoi que je n'ai pas était très rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait patienté.  
  
didie : oui effectivement ma fic est mystérieuse et c'est fait exprès. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai mise dans 'mystéri' et donc maintenant que la suite est fine tu pourras la connaître.  
  
Lilly : dis donc tu es plutôt du style impatiente toi, non ? Donc rien que pour te faire plaisir, voici la suite et merci pour tes compliments.  
  
Claire :oui je continue ma fic, il est pas question pour le moment que je l'arrête et je suis désolé si mon retard ta fait pensé que si. En fait tu vois je voulais crée une Lily différente des autres fics à ce que je lis apparemment j'ai réussi. J'ai toujours eu des idées très.différentes comme tu dis sur Lily. Pour moi elle n'était pas la mère de Harry pour rien et si il est le « survivant » ce n'était pas pour rien donc voilà j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de retranscrir sur papier mes pensées. Voilà je crois que tu comprends pourquoi ma Lily (s'en vouloir me l'approprier) est si différente des autres. Et entre nous moi aussi j'adore les fics sur James et Lily !!!  
  
Voilà, voilou j'ai tout dit, tout écrit maintenant vous pouvez éteindre vôtre ordinateur et reprendre une activité normale. A chao bon dimanche ! Vôtre dévouée Llianel (eux peut-être pas si dévoué ?) 


	4. La révélation

Résumé du chapitre précédent : James fait de drôles de rêve où il voit Lily mais elle est différente, quand il se réveille, il se rend compte que l'oiseau de Lily lui à fait voir son amie. Lily, elle, essaye de maîtriser les trois magies mais elle n'y arrive pas, son esprit est tourné vers Crystal, un phénix d'argent. Quant tout d'un coup une transformation se produit et elle arrive dans le monde des légendes et des mythes, le Pays des Fées, Ys. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvre sa destinée et sa véritable identité. Après son retour, elle décide de retourner dans le village des prêtresses. Pendant ce temps, la reine Lliane désigne un gardien qui devra empêcher Lily de prononcer des vœux de chasteté.  
  
Personnages de ma création(ou empruntés) qui n'ont rien à voir avec les bouquins de JK :  
  
Prêtres, Prêtresses :  
  
Gawen Evans : frère jumeau de Lily, apprentis de Merlin l'enchanteur dit Myrddhinn par les elfes. Appelé, par les bardes, Gawen souffle d'or.  
  
Caillean : Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon dit aussi Dame du Lac. Elle considère Lily comme sa propre fille et est en désaccord avec la reine des elfes, Lliane.  
  
Merlin l'Enchanteur : Grand Druide et Manitou suprême chez les sorciers. Appeler Myrddhinn par les elfes, maître de Gawen et grand ami de la reine des elfes et de la Grande Prêtresse.  
  
Lysandre : prêtresse et confidente de la Dame du Lac. Apprécie Lily mais est trop fier pour l'avoué.  
  
Marche-sur-l'eau : homme du Peuple des Marais qui conduit la barque d'Avalon, confident et ami de Lily.  
  
Ildeg : fait partie des anciennes prêtresses habitant l'île, conteuse et fileuse.  
  
Lawel : guérisseur et ami de Gawen  
  
Elfes et habitants de la forêt :  
  
Lliane : reine des elfes et protectrice de Lily qu'elle considère comme sa fille. Elle sert de préceptrice à Lily, lui apprenant l'art du combat et la magie des elfes.  
  
Eiliane : elfe de deux siècles vivant à Lystile, la citée des elfes d'Avalon. Amie de Lily, lui ayant appris le langage des animaux, des elfes et le nom des plantes médicinales.  
  
Elyon : elfe du même âge qu'Eiliane, ayant consacré sa vie à la musique. On appelle ses elfes des elfias.  
  
Noël : bolns (voir chapitre II : L'île d'Avalon), ami de Lily.  
  
Till : elfe (c tout ce qu'on c pour le moment sur son identité), désigné par la reine Lliane pour protéger Lily.  
  
Sorciers, sorcières, magiciens en tout genre et moldus :  
  
Aurora Black : sœur jumelle de Sirius et une des meilleures amies de Lily. Elle fait partie du trio infernal, surnommé par ses amis Rorie.  
  
May Wiens : meilleure amie de Lily et Aurora. Elle fait, elle aussi, partie du trio infernal et son vrai nom est Mayline mais elle ne l'aime pas.  
  
Sans oublier ceux qui ont été et qui sont encore une légende et qui ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai nommé :  
  
Les Maraudeurs (ai-je besoin de nommé qui ils sont ? Si ? Bon, alors y a Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et le détesté Peter Pettigrow !  
  
Lilyanne Evans (future madame Potter)  
  
Albus Dumbledore (vous connaissez ? Mais si voyons, c le petit vieux qui sert de directeur à Poudlard (sans vouloir offenser les vieilles personnes !))  
  
NDA : Ben voilà à la demande d'une certaine revieweuse, j'ai mit un résumé de l'histoire avec le chapitre précédent inclus ainsi qu'un rappel des personnages qui apparaîtrons dans ce chapitre. Voilà, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer et bonne lecture.  
  
IV. Le retour à la réalité.  
  
Lily marchait toujours dans les bois, traînant en regardant la nature et cueillant par-ci par-là des fleurs de genévriers et de bruyères, sans se douter que derrière elle marchée une personne recouverte d'une longue cape le couvrant de la tête aux pieds et se fondant complètement dans la nature.  
  
L'espion suivait toujours la jeune élue, sans pour autant se faire remarquer. Il faisait nuit maintenant et la jeune fille s'était arrêtée à l'orée de la forêt comme si elle ne désirait point rentrer chez les prêtresses. Puis doucement elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et l'espion crut qu'elle s'était endormie. Alors il fit quelques pas et se rapprocha doucement de sa protégée avec l'intention de la couvrir du froid. Il regarda le visage de l'endormie, elle était si belle... Et puis elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère que s'en était troublant, ses yeux seul lui rappelaient qu'elle n'était pas Cilmël mais bien sa fille, Lilyanne. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que la jeune fille, alertée par le bruit de la respiration de l'homme, s'était levée.  
  
Dans un autre lieu, au même instant :  
  
« Sirius Black ! Reviens ici tout de suite. »  
  
Un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans courait dans tout le manoir Black avec à ses trousses une jeune fille lui ressemblant. La seule différence apparente était les cheveux de la jeune fille présentement en violet et rouge !  
  
« Mais voyons sœurette, ils te vont très bien au teint. Si, si je t'assure, tu vas faire des ravages. »  
  
Le dénommé Sirius redoubla de rire quand tout à coup il s'arrêta net. Devant lui se tenait la terrifiante Mrs Black (NDA : Faute de pas savoir le prénom, m'en rappelle plus...), maîtresse du manoir cité si-dessus.  
  
« Ca suffit vous deux, vous devriez avoir honte de courir dans le manoir à votre âge, vous n'êtes pas digne d'un Black. Prenez un peu exemple sur votre frère, il est peut-être plus jeune que vous mais lui au moins n'a pas de sang-de-bourbes pour amis ! Allez, montez dans votre chambre et que ça SAUTE !!! »  
  
Sirius l'a regarda avec un air de défit dans les yeux.  
  
« Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Mère ! »  
  
Puis, suivit de sa sœur, il prit le chemin en direction de l'escalier de pierre nue menant à l'aile Nord du château, réservé aux célèbres jumeaux Black, les incorrigibles.  
  
Dans une chambre, la jeune fille en question se laissa tomber sur un grand lit à baldaquin aux lourds rideaux de velours, d'un violet sombre, presque bleu, son frère la suivant.  
  
« Franchement Sirius, là tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! La vielle mégère va encore nous faire passer le goût de s'amuser...   
  
Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, on ne lui a rien demandé après tout, c'est pas notre faute si on est né dans une famille de raciste aigrit et dépassé !  
  
Mouais, bon maintenant tu serais sympa si tu me rendais mes cheveux, je les préfère noir avec mes mèches bleues ! »  
  
Son frère la regarda l'air de rien.  
  
« Tu vas me faire quoi si je n'accepte pas ?   
  
A mon humble avis tu ne veux vraiment pas le savoir... »  
  
Avec un air dangereux sur le visage, l'unique fille des Black se leva du lit et regarda son jumeau, allongé sur son lit, de toute sa hauteur ! « Bon mais c'est bien parce que t'es ma sœur préférée ! 'Naturalisa Coloris' . »  
  
Et les cheveux violets et rouges firent place à de beaux cheveux noir tirant légèrement sur le bleu.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce après avoir embrassé sa sœur, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, et lui avoir passer une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant se dresser sur sa tête ! La jeune fille lui répondit et le suivant des yeux se brossa les cheveux avant de passer des vêtements pour la nuit. Le lendemain n'allé pas être de tout repos, entre ses amies et ceux de Sirius qui venaient au manoir alors que ses parents détestaient les moldues, enfants-moldues et semi-sorcier, cela aller être une longue journée !  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
  
Lily était sur ces deux jambes, prête à bondir sur l'individu masqué devant elle, son visage reflétant sa détermination.  
  
« On se calme pour commencer et on s'assoit ensuite, j'ai assez marché pour aujourd'hui si vous voulez mon avis, jeune Lilyanne. »  
  
Sa voix, pas plus forte qu'un murmure, laissa Lily perplexe, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelques part mais où ? En restant sur ses gardes, la jeune file l'étudia. Malgré la cape elfique le recouvrant entièrement, elle pouvait distinguait un visage marqué par les combats, de longs cheveux et des yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucun doute, tout dans ses gestes et son regard montré qu'il n'était pas humain mais une créature magique du monde féerique.  
  
« Bien, maintenant parlons un peu, dites moi Lily, si je peux vous appelez ainsi, si vous allez faire don de chasteté ? »  
  
La jeune fille en question était quoi devant ce personnage qu'elle ne pouvait à peine distinguer, lui demandait, comme si c'était chose courante, si elle allait faire, elle, Lily Evans, don de chasteté !  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, et même si je le savais, je ne le dirais en aucun cas, à un homme dont je ne vois pas le visage ! »  
  
Elle étais sur ces garde et l'elfe le savait, il le ressentait. Aussi impulsive que sa mère et si fragile. Il fit un signe apaisant de la main et elle se calma.  
  
« Bien jeune lumière, maintenant que vous êtes calmée, vous allez peut être me dire ce qu'il en ai et sachée que je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir de discuter avec vous mais pour vous empêchez de faire une bêtise !   
  
Non ! dit-elle d'un ton agressif  
  
Pardon ?  
  
Non, je ne compte pas faire don de chasteté, je désire avoir des enfants et pouvoir les élever ! »  
  
Elle avait parlé. Elle l'avait dit. Jamais ces paroles n'avaient été dîtes, jamais. Depuis son enfance on lui avait dis qu'une prêtresse, et elle en serait certainement une, devait être vierge et préservée de touts rapports sexuelles jusqu'à leurs morts. Elle n'avait jamais osée dire que, au plus profond d'elle, elle désirait avoir des enfants et un mari aimant. Mais là, elle l'avait dit, elle l'avait avouée, à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui plus est.  
  
La personne l'a regardait depuis qu'elle l'avait, il ne bougeait, ne prononçait aucune paroles et aurait même dit que le temps s'était arrêtait autour d'eux. Et comme si la nature s 'était endormie et maintenant se réveillait, il ouvrit la bouche et bougea imperceptiblement.  
  
« Bien jeune fille, je suis heureux de l'entendre. Maintenant je vais te laisser, bonne soirée et continue encore un peu à droite et tu seras au village des prêtresses en moins de temps qu'ils n'en faut pour le dire. Au revoir Lily. » Et l'étrange personnage disparue dans un ombre d'un grand sapin.  
  
Plusieurs semaines avaient passées, Lily était de retour au villages de prêtresses. Elle avait discutée avec son frère comme promis et pour le moment s'occupée des jeunes élues qui étaient sur l'île pour l'apprentissage.  
  
« Eh ! Lily, dépêches toi, on va être en retard et Myrddhinn ne va pas être content ! »  
  
La jeune fille confia ses jeunes élèves d'un jour à une prêtresse et parties rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait près d'un grand saule. Dès qu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de son frère, ce dernier se mit à courir à en perdre allène en direction du Chêne argentée suivit de près par sa sœur. Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'arbre, montèrent une échelle de bois blanc et tombèrent sur une plate-forme où était disposée une hutte de bois et de pailles. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur pour y découvrir un magicien, affublé d'une longue robe druidique blanche, légèrement rapiécée et sur laquelle tombée une grande barbe blanche. Ce vieil homme, qui portée des lunettes, n'était en faite que le plus puissant sorcier et druide de tout les temps, j'ai nommée Merlin communément appelé Merlin l'enchanteur !  
  
« Mes enfants, entrez, asseyez-vous et veuillez attendre. Tient, Gawen, montre à ta sœur la branche d'ambroisie, je te pris. Bien maître ! »  
  
Gawen, jeune homme de 17 printemps, était le frère jumeau de Lily, il avait des yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux que sa sœur. Alors que cette dernière avait été confiée aux prêtres, lui avait été élevé par les druides et était vite devenu l'apprenti du grand Merlin. C'est ainsi qu'il vivait aujourd'hui auprès du maître magicien et qu'il descendait peu souvent de l'arbre. Il se dirigea vers une armoire, au fond de la pièce et en sortie un petit coffret de bois brute, qui embaumé l'air de la pièce.  
  
Lily, attire par cette odeur qu'elle ressenti encore plus que ses compagnons, posa un regard inquisiteur sur la boîte et attendit. Son frère la posa devant elle et l'ouvrit délicatement comme si s'était le plus grand trésor du monde. A l'intérieur se trouvait une feuille de formes assez simple, plutôt conique, qui s'enroulait sur toute sa longueur vers l'intérieur pour ensuite formé une petite spirale en haut. Elle ne devait pas être bien vieille, elle était d'un beau vert forêt. C'était elle qui dégagé cette forte odeur d'anis et de cannelle mélangé. Le regard de la jeune fille était toujours posée sur la feuille, son frère le remarqua et ses s'étirèrent en un faible sourire. Il leva sa main à auteur du coffret et y mis sa main. Il prit délicatement la feuille d'ambroisie et la déposa dans la main tendu de sa sœur.  
  
Lily tenait dans sa main ce qui constituait à la nourriture, dans la mythologie grec, des dieux grecs de l'Olympe. Elle l'approcha de son nez et en inspira ces effluves. Cela était doux, légèrement entêtant mais pas désagréable. Le magicien et son frère l'a regardé, étonné qu 'elle ne soit pas encore emportée vers le pays des songes, l'ayant respirait de si près. Mais non, Lily était là, devant eux, bien réveillée et tout à fait enchantée de tenir dans ses mains un nutriment aussi rare.  
  
« Voilà jeune Lilyanne, je suis heureux que tu puisse tenir cette feuille dans tes mains avant ton départ. Empreignes toi encore de cette odeur, ainsi les prêtresses te laisseront plus facilement partir. Sache aussi que l'endroit où tu vas ne considère pas ta couverture moldue comme une qualité mais bien comme une tare, ne l'oublie pas et reste auprès de tes amis.   
  
Bien Merlin, comme vous voudrez.. »  
  
Lily sortit accompagné de son frère, ayant reposé la feuille dans le coffret, et l'embrassa, lui disant ainsi au revoir. En bas de l'arbre l'attendait Caillean, la grande prêtresse, avec, inscrit sur son visage, la tristesse de voir partir sa protégée sans la promesse de chasteté.  
  
« Ma dame.  
  
Bien Lily, Marche-sur-l'eau t'attend, tes affaires sont prêtes. Es-tu sûre de ta décision ? Une dernière fois, petite lumière, ne veux-tu pas devenir prêtresse ?  
  
Non, ma dame. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne désire point rentré au service de la Déesse, je veux avoir une vie en dehors de ce monde même si je ne peux l'abandonné.  
  
J'accepte ton choix mais sache que tu pourras toujours venir sur l'île d'Avalon, ces portes te sauront ouvertes. »  
  
Pendant qu 'elles parlaient, les deux femmes étaient arrivées aux rives du lac. Tout les druides et toutes les prêtresses étaient là pour venir dire au revoir à leur jeune lumière.  
  
Lily avança doucement parmi toutes ces personnes qu'elle connaissait, et, s'étant changé au préalable avec une tenue plus à la mode de chez nous' (NdA : désolé, g pas put m'en empêcher !), monta dans la barque et se dirigea vers l'autre rive où l'attendait un passeur.  
  
Le passeur, habillé dans une cape elfique, attendait sa jeune protégée pour pouvoir la conduire jusqu'à son monde pour pouvoir, de sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur, prendre de la poudre de cheminette et rejoindre ses amis.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin aux frontières des deux mondes, Lily ayant transfiguré ses derniers vêtements de voyages en simples tenues moldues. Ils furent en vus du pub, quelques minutes et le passeur la quitta là.  
  
« Bien jeune Lilyanne, c'est ici que je te laisse mais n'oublie pas, si tu en à marre de ce monde, appelle moi et je te conduirai dans le pays, le monde, la région que tu désires. Bonne année scolaire, jeune Adams !   
  
Attendez, comment m'avez-vous appelée ? Adams ? Et puis quel est vôtre nom, je ne pourrais vous appelez sans !  
  
Till, jeune lumière, je me nomme Till. Maintenant je dois partir, tes amis t'attendes ! Au plaisir de te revoir ! »  
  
Et le passeur disparut, laissant une jeune fille perdu, seule, dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien , avec des milliers de questions en têtes.  
  
Euh...salut ?....L'auteur se planque sous son bureau, trop effrayée pour se montrer face aux lecteurs en colères !.... Hum...je n'ai aucune excuse sauf peut être le fait que à chaque fois que je mettais à écrire cette fic, je n'avais mais alors aucune idée. Je crois que j'ai été atteinte de virus de la page blanche....Bon d'accord c'est pas une bonne excuse mais faut comprendre, ma mère, qui déteste les ordinateurs et qui trouve enfin l'utilité d'envoyer des mail et d'utilisé Internet, ma mis des restriction sur les jours à pouvoirs allé sur mon ordi, c'est-à-dire le mercredi et tout le week end ! Mais, me diriez vous, entre temps elle aurait pus continuée son histoire et nous la postée plus tôt mais voyez vous, g une amie à qui g fait lire cette fic (qui l'a adorée en passant !) ma demandée la suite d'une autre histoire alors évidemment, comme j'avais plus d'inspi pour celle-là, g sauté sur l'occasion...Et hop, elle c cassé la gueule dans une marre de bout !... Enfin bon passons, voilà la suite et je ferais le plus vite possible la suite, étant donnée que je l'ai déjà en tête ! Donc voilà. Au juste une chose, g comme qui dirait l'impression, que le chap 3 n'a pas plut, c peut être qu'une impression mais bon !  
  
Donc maintenant je passe aux RAR (j'en ai moins à faire, autant pour moi !!!)  
  
Claire : Alors toujours présente à l'appelle ?! Ben tu vois g encore mis un temps fou à te l'écrire cette suite mais la voilà ! Comme tu me l'as demandée, et comme tu l'as remarquée en haut, j'ai suivit t conseils ! J'espère que le résumé est suffisant et pas trop mauvais ! J'suis plutôt du style pessimiste par rapport à ce que je fait ou ce que je crée ! Au fait t'as vraiment pas as avoir honte pour les fautes de frappes, moi j'en fait tout le temps et comme je n'ai pas le temps de relire mon chap, j'suis sure que va y en avoir plein, tu verras quand tu liras ! Merci encore pour tes compliment j'espère que j'arrive à te faire capter, tout ce que je ressens en écrivant cette fic ! Je suis encore désolé, vraiment je m'excuse, je suis en dessous de tout je le sais et je t'ai fait attendre mais j'espère au moins que la suite, qui c fait si longtemps attendre, en valait la peine ! Bon je vais te laisser, bisous.  
  
Cc johnson : Coucou !...hum... oui, je sais, celui-là aussi c fait attendre mais bon, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai quelques petits soucis plus aussi la mort de ma deuxième grand mère n'a rein arrangé ! J'esp)ère que ce chapitre ci valait tout autant la peine que les autres, mais personnellement je ne l'aime pas trop. Mais c pas à moi de jugée mais aux lecteurs ! Bon je te laisse ! Bisous !  
  
Alpo : Drôle de nom, ça veut dire koi ? Merciiiiiiii , j'était rouge pivoine en lisant ta review, vraiment merci ! 9a fait toujours plaisir des compliments comme les tiens quand on ne sait plus koi écrire ! T la première à me dire qu'elle est mystic mais ça me fait vachement plsisir que quelqu'un l'ai ressent comme ça ! Merci (oui, encore !) pour tes vœux des bonnes années et de bonnes années et tout, et tout. Je ne peux que te dire la même chose avec un peu, beaucoup de retard ! Et je suis aussi très contente que tu l'as trouves différentes des autres, saches que comme je l'ai dis à quelqu'un d'autres, pour moi Harry n'est pas le fils de Lily pour rien Lily la mère de Harry ou encore Harry le survivant enfin bref t'as compris (j'espère ?!) ! Pour moi Lily est quelqu'un de spéciale, elle doit possédait des pouvoirs puissant et tout le tralala quoi ! Bon je vais te laisser et encore merci pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir (je sais, je me répète !!!) ! Bisous !  
  
Hélène : Salut, merci pour tes compliments et comme tu peux le remarquer je n'ai pas arrêtée mon histoire, comme tu dis se serai dommage ! Alors te voilà avec la suite, puisque tu es en train de lire ce message, SI tu lis ce message ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, qu'elle te plait ou qu'elle t'as plut ! J'espère une petite reveiw de ta part pour me confirmer ! Voilà , merci encore pour tes compliments et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous !  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini (enfin....ouf !) j'espère que ça était à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez, et que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu ! Maintenant que j'ai tout dis, que j'ai tout écrit, il ne me reste plus qu(une chose à dire : REVIEWS !!!!!!!  
  
Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez éteindre votre ordinateur et reprendre une activité normale. A chao bon dimanche (même si ce n'est que samedi pour moi, lundi pour d'autres ou encore tout autres jours de la semaine !) Bisous à tous et peut être à la semaine prochaine (avec un peu de cahnce pour vous, pour moi aussi mais plus pour vous !!!) Votre dévouée Llianel (qui ne l'est pas tant que ça !!) 


	5. Message aux lecteurs

Hum, salut…

Alors voilà, je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent la suite de « la jeune fille aux yeux verts » et je suis navrée de vous annoncez qu'elle est toujours en cour d'écriture. Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable. Enfin bref je suis pas là pour vous dire ça, si je laisse une note c pour demander à une âme charitable s'il/elle voudrait bien devenir ma bêta ! Comprenait le sens qu'aura cette personne en plus d'avoir les chapitres en avances, elle sera là pour me conseiller mais surtout pour corriger les vilaines fautes d'orthographes ainsi que de syntaxe ! Il faut évidemment qu'elle est du temps à m'accorder, je ne veux pas interférer dans la vie de cette personne et lui provoquait quelconque soucis. Ah oui et une dernière chose, se ne sera pas que pour cette fic, se sera aussi pour une autre que j'ai en cour et qui sera un slash Yaoi, donc homophobe s'abstenir ! Voilà merci d'avance, et j'espère que j'arriverai à vous pondre plus rapidement la suite de LJFAYV !!! Je rassure ceux ou celles qui douteraient, je la continue, je ne laisse pas tomber ! D'ailleurs la suite est déjà commencé depuis longtemps mais n'est pas encore terminé ! Je vous donne un avant goût de cette dîtes suite mais petit… !

_C'est un extrait, le chapitre ne commence pas réellement comme ça, se passage se trouve au milieu !_

**V. Aves in auris (les oiseaux dans les vents(latin))**

**Pendant que les garçons se posaient toutes sortes de questions sur les trois jeunes filles, proposant des suppositions toutes plus farfelues les une que les autres, les jeunes filles en questions étaient dans une petite pièce, dans les sous-sols du manoir. Dans cette pièce se trouvait un aigle aux belles plumes noires aux reflets bleu, légèrement argentés à certains endroits. L'aigle poussa un crie, s'envola pour tourner autour de deux jeunes filles ébahis !**

**« Tu devrais descendre et te retransformer, Ungis ! **

Merci encore de vôtre patience et compréhension, bisous à tous, bonne année 2005 avec beaucoup de retard et à bientôt, j'espère ce coup-ci, pour la suite de LJFAYV !!!

Ah oui, une dernière chose, pour ceux que sa intéresse j'ai crée un blog où mes histoires originales ou pas seront publier ! Une est déjà en cour dessus, voilà, l'adresse est dans ma bio !

Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez éteindre votre ordinateur et reprendre une activité normale, à ciao, bon dimanche ! (cette note à été écrite le 16/01/05 et elle disparaîtra lors de la mise du chapitre suivant !)

Llianel


End file.
